The Job
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Basically Chi_chi gets Goku a job.....but what job has she got him? Please read and review? thank u


Disclaimer: I don't own of the following characters except maybe the ones I made up! And if you don't like that u can sue but I aint got much!

Author Notes:  Okies I'm back with yet another DBZ ficcy! I am once again diving into the world of comedy, well trying to. This ficcy was sparked up from a conversation I had with my friend Em-chan, so therefore I am dedicating this ficcy to her! Enjoy everyone!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Job

Goten clenched his fist and whacked his father in his stomach. Goku stammered back a bit from the blow. His youngest son was only seven, and boy could he pack a punch.  Goten and Goku had been sparring all afternoon as both saiyajins were bored endlessly, and had driven Chi-Chi crazy in the house. Therefore, she had ordered them out. Goku had been banned from training with Vegeta, and Goten was half-term break from school. He wasn't allowed to see Trunks due to Bulma wanting Trunks to catch up on his schoolwork.

"Goten! Goku! Dinner!" Chi-Chi shouted from the back door of the small house.

Goten and Goku immediately stopped sparring in mid-air. They both looked at each other and then dashed into the house. They rushed in so fast all Chi-Chi felt was a slight wind when they ran past her. Chi-Chi stood there for a second with a clueless look on her face to what just happened, then realised it was her husband and son. Chi-Chi smiled at the pair who were already tucking into their dinner. Chi-Chi quietly sat down and dished up a serving of her owns. She sat their quietly picking with her food and staring at Goku. Goku noticed Chi-Chi staring at him, he looked back at her a little unnerved, just as he was about to shuffle another fork full of food in his mouth, which was still open. He quickly took the bite and then placed the fork down. 

"Chi-Chi is something the matter?" Goku asked, unnerved by her stare. Goten looked up from his mother and father but was still eating his dinner. 

"Goku have ever thought about getting a job?" The raven haired woman asked.

"A job?" The thought had never really crossed his mind.

"Yes Goku a job." She closed her eyes. "Well?" She opened her eyes again staring at the saiyajin. 

He thought either way he answered this he was going to get a mouthful off Chi-Chi or even worse the frying pan treatment. He gulped and looked at his son who had lost interest and gone back to eating his dinner. 

"Well Goku?" Chi-Chi asked impatient.

"Well I'd get one but I have no qualifications." Well it was the truth. Poor Goku had no qualifications since he didn't go to school.

"As I thought you hadn't! Well it was a good job I got you one." Chi-Chi folded her arms and closed her eyes with a pleased look on her face.

Goku on the other hand looked horrified. He didn't want try to and imagine what sort of job Chi-Chi had got him.

"What sort of job?" he asked, afraid to know.

"An escort job." She smiled proudly.

Goku pulled a clueless look. "What's an escort?" He didn't know, bless him.

"An escort is some-one who take people out for night." Chi-Chi could feel a headache coming on from trying to get her husband to understand about his new job.

"But Chi-Chi I don't have any money to take people out." Goku thought his job sounded really stupid. 

"No Goku they take you out!" Chi-Chi rubbed her forehead.

"But you said?" Goku was getting more confused by the minute.

"I know what I said Goku!" She snapped at the saiyajin, her headache had came as she predicted. "What I mean is they pay you to take them out. That's what an escort does, they accompany them." She explained more calmer.

"Oh." Goku slowly nodded his head, still not understanding what she meant.

Chi-Chi sighed, how was she going to explain this. "Goku they take you out and pay for you to eat food there, okay?" She knew he'd agree when food was concerned.

"Cool, I'll do it!" Goku immediately agreed when he heard the word 'food' mentioned. He then went back to his dinner quite happy.

Chi-Chi slumped back in her chair and sighed loudly. What a rollercoaster Goku was gonna have with this job.

                                            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang at the Son resident. The phone had been going literally none stop for six weeks since Chi-Chi had put Goku's advert in the papers and all over the net.

"Hello Son Escorts?" Chi-Chi answered the phone politely. She had even thought of a name for the business she was running. The money was coming in handy too. 

She listened to the client over the phone. "Let me check on that date, Mr. Son might be already booked?" She grabbed a red book and flipped through it. "Yes he's free that day. What time would you like him to pick you up?" She waited for an answer. "Seven-thirty, to The Academy. Where from?" She jotted down the address. "And you're name? Mao Aika. Okay then Miss. Aika he'll see you the 12th June at seven-thirty. Nice doing business with you….Bye." She then hung up the phone.

"Who was that Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, walking in with a medium sized fish hung over his shoulder.

"Just another client." She turned round to face her husband. Her eyes fell on a very filthy looking Goku not to mention smelly. "Good Dende! Goku what did you think you were doing?" She raced over to the escort saiyajin. She pinched her nose together due to the smell. 

"What Chi-Chi? I went fishing. You told me to get out of the house." Goku couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Did you happen to roll around in the mud too?" She rubbed her finger down his chest; she then looked at the dirt, which was now on the tip of her index finger. 

"No."  Goku started to wonder what his wife was getting at.

"Goku put that fish down right now and go have a shower. You're on a job tonight." She demanded pointing at the stairs.

Goku slammed the fish down not realising his strength, making the poor woman jump.

"Heh…..I almost forgot about that. I hope they have some decent food at this place unlike the last place." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Yes well it's a science convention at Detroit Enterprises so I want you to be on your best behaviour."

"Who wants to go to a science convention? There so boring." The saiyajin sighed.

"Well it's…."

                                            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two loud knocks banged on the Capsule Corps living quarters doors. Vegeta heard the knocks and ignored them; he was too engrossed in the Jerry Springer show on the TV.

BANG! BANG! Came the loud knocks on the door again. This time it agitated Vegeta a little. 

"Woman the door!" He shouted up to his wife who was currently upstairs, not moving off the couch.

"Vegeta would you be a dear and get the door?" She called down to the saiyajin prince.

"I'm not your servant, woman!" he snapped.

"Well Vegeta would you rather put your son to bed or answer the door?" She called from the top of the stairs as another set of knocks banged on the door.

"You win!" Vegeta growled getting up from the couch.  Bulma smiled knowing her husband would do anything to get out of putting Trunks to bed. The kid was always hyperactive, especially around bedtime. Vegeta would normally get annoyed and leave the brat to do whatever he wanted, which didn't go down too well with Bulma.

Vegeta opened the door to Goku who was about to knock again. Vegeta was a little shocked to see the younger saiyajin at the door. And what was more surprisingly Goku was dressed up in a tuxedo, he looked well smart.

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. "Haha Kakarotto what is this ridiculous outfit that you're in? Has the banshee said you have to dress like that or have you simply run out of your everyday outfit?" Vegeta smirked at the taller saiyajin.

"No, I'm here to see Bulma." Goku said simply, shocking the shorter saiyajin.

"B-Bulma?" Vegeta was surprised. What could the woman possibly want with Kakarotto? Vegeta didn't even want to think of the possibility that was running through his mind.

"Oh good Goku's here." Bulma said walking down the stairs clipping some earrings onto her ears.

Both saiyajins looked at the aquamarine haired woman. Bulma was dressed in a long pale blue evening gown with no straps. Her short aquamarine hair was gripped back at the sides. She looked very pretty thought both saiyajins.

Vegeta turned round to Goku, with jealously written all over his face. "Kakarotto you lay one finger on her and I swear I'll hunt you down like a dog!" Vegeta threatened.

"You mean you'll try?" Goku smirked, knowing that would annoy the saiyajin prince.

Bulma walked up to the two were having a staring match between them, well mainly Vegeta.

"Right Goku you ready to go to the science convention at Detroit Enterprises?" She asked the raven-haired saiyajin.

Vegeta burst out laughing. Goku and Bulma both looked at him as if he were insane. 

"And what's so funny Vegeta?" Bulma asked her saiyajin husband, placing her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"HAHA Kakarotto you gotta go to that stupid convention! I take back everything I said." The prince laughed.

"I don't care I get paid for it and free food." Goku smiled happily.

"WHAT?" Vegeta stopped laughing and an angry expression formed on his face. "I would have gone if you had offered me money, woman!" Vegeta barked at Bulma.

"I don't need to you're my husband!" She argued back.

"I'm only your husband cause you blackmailed me into it!" 

"I certainly did not! If I remember rightly you proposed to me!" 

Goku watched the couple argue. He was use to seeing this and now found it quite funny. He just hoped that this one wouldn't get physical in the terms that the Saiyajin Prince would get a slap from Bulma.

"Well you obviously don't remember rightly, woman!" Vegeta had raised his voice.

"Are you presuming I'm losing my memory?" Bulma asked, enraged.

"Woman, I'm saying you've already lost your memory when you lost your mind totally!" Vegeta smirked, folding his arms. He loved winding his wife up, cause he knew he could always get a reaction from her.

"Why you little-" Bulma raised her hand to slap the arrogant prince but Goku grabbed her wrist.

"Bulma let's go, it's getting late and you don't wanna be late, right?" Goku said calmly to enraged Earth woman, letting go off her wrist. Bulma was shooting evils at her husband when she replied. "No, I don't." She broke off the stare and looked at her old friend with a softer expression. 

"Mom?" They heard a chibi Trunks call down from upstairs. Obviously, the argument between Bulma and Vegeta had woke their son up.

Bulma smirked and then looked at her husband. "Have fun hunny, putting your son back to bed." The smirk on Bulma's lips matched the trademark smirk Vegeta pulled. She then grabbed Goku and exited the house, slamming the door behind her.

Vegeta cursed under his breathe, the woman had won again with Trunks waking up. Trunks was not easy to pout to bed, as he was constantly hyperactive.

"Dad?" Trunks called down.

Vegeta cursed even more as he stormed up the stairs. He was angry that he would be missing the soaps replay night. He growled ways to get his wife back.

                                            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, where's dad?" Gohan asked at the dinner table. He had wondered where his father was. He didn't think he was training tonight with Vegeta? He thought it was also unusual they were having dinner late, but he didn't question that, he was just happy to be fed.

The reason behind their dinner being late was Chi-Chi was making sure her husband was ready for his client tonight. At that time, Gohan was out with Videl. 

"He's at work." Chi-Chi replied, without realising Gohan didn't know of Goku's job.

"Work?" Gohan asked confused, as this was the first of hearing about his father's job.

"Yeah work. Bulma hired him tonight." Chi-Chi's mind was on other things to actually notice what her eldest son was talking about. Goten on the other hand had noticed and knew about his father's job.

"Bulma?" Gohan did look really puzzled, the poor lad.

Chi-Chi was still staring at her food, a million miles away. "Yeah Bulma's taken him to a science convention."     

"Mom what's dad's job? Wait did you say science convention?" Gohan yelled.

Chi-Chi now looked at her eldest son. "Why Gohan whatever is the matter?"

"Mom how could you let Bulma take dad to a science convention?" he made it sound like the end of the world.

"Gohan what do you mean?" She frowned, not understanding what her son was stressing about.

"Mom a science convention is lethal to dad's few brain cells!" Gohan yelled. His mother looked puzzled. "Cause it'd kill a few more! And dad's already dumb enough." (A/N: sorry to those who disagree and all the Goku fans! I do like Goku too.)

"Oh Gohan, chill out! Your father will be fine." Chi-Chi chuckled.

Gohan looked like he was stressing out even more. He eventually ended up falling off his chair with limbs twitching. Goten looked down to his now limb twitching brother, he then shrugged it off and drank his orange juice. Chi-Chi acted as if nothing had happened as she collected the dishes. Stepping over her fallen son.

                                            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku sat next to Bulma in the science convention. But unlike everybody who was listening to the lecture on coiled carbonators, he was somewhat in the land of nodd. Luckily, he wasn't snoring or talking in his sleep. He was however drooling on Bulma's shoulder, even though she had not noticed yet. He had subconsciously rested his head on her shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud bang, which woke up the sleeping saiyajin. 

Immediately his head shot up. "I didn't eat the donuts, honestly Chi-Chi." He said quite sleepily, unaware of where he was.

Bulma looked at the saiyajin and whispered. "Are you alright Goku?" 

"Uh….coiled carbonators and cold sphinxes." Goku mumbled trying to gain knowledge of where he was.

"Oh Goku." Bulma seemed chuffed as she returned her attention to the lecturer. She had a smile curled on her lips. She was chuffed that she actually thought Goku was interested in what convention was based on. But what Bulma didn't know was that Goku was just mumbling out words he had heard in his sleep. Goku was so bored that he had fallen asleep; he was getting very hungry too.

                                            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                                               

Goku strolled into his house with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Goku you're back." Chi-Chi looked over to her husband who was retrieving up the stairs. "Goku how was it?" She asked watching him with her ebony orbs.

She got a mumble off him, which she didn't understand, and then Goku disappeared upstairs. Chi-Chi sighed and went back to watching the TV.

Once Goku got to his room, he just crashed down on his bed and immediately fell asleep. He was very tired after the science convention and his head hurt.

                                            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang at the Son residence. Chi-Chi answered it wondering if it was another client for her husband.

"Hello Son Escorts." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Chi-Chi." Said a perky familiar woman's voice.

"Hi Bulma. How was last night? Good I hope?" The dark headed woman asked, not sure why Bulma had rang.

"Yes everything went fine. How's Goku this morning?"

"He's still in bed." Chi-Chi chuckled. "What did you do to him?"

"Well I did buy him a couple of drinks there. But the reason I'm ringing is to tell you something about Goku."

"Oh what?" Chi-Chi asked interested.

"Well I think Goku learnt something last night, cause I asked him something and he replied coiled carbonators. He was obviously listening. So I was thinking if Goku had learnt something then maybe my numbskull of a husband could join Goku and learn something in his boring life? I mean what harm could it do, they might gain a few brain cells." Bulma suggested, laughing.

"Hmmmm, I was thinking of expanding too, so why not? It would mean more money for us." Chi-Chi agreed.

"It's a deal then. Vegeta will join your escorting agency." Bulma said happily. 

"Deal." Chi-Chi smiled. It was a great idea what Bulma had suggested.

She knew Vegeta would make a great escort too, but still she knew her Goku was better. And she knew both saiyajins would compete against each other even more.

                                            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------         

"I don't know why I have to have do this ridiculous escort job like Kakarotto! Baka!" Vegeta fumed, crossing his arms angrily.

"Awww hunny don't you look so cute in a tux." Bulma chirped smiling, perfecting Vegeta's tie.

Her compliment enfuried the saiyajin prince even more. "Woman I am NOT cute! I don't even know how I got talked into this." He enraged on.

"You didn't dear, I blackmailed you as usual." Bulma said sweetly, knowing too well she was winding her mate up and she wasn't going to stop now when she was winning.

"I'll get you back for that!" He growled, as Bulma still fussed with his tie,

"So you keep threatening dear." She smiled finally fixing the tie properly. Her calmness was winding the prince up.

"Yeah well maybe one day I will blast you into the next dimension!" he growled at her.

"Probably." She wasn't paying much attention to his idol threats. "Now Goku will be here in a minute since you are taking two woman out on a double date." She explained. "But nothing more Vegeta." Her tone changed to a threatening tone.

"I wouldn't want to touch the puny Earth women. I just about bare you." He smirked, playing at her with her own game, but it wasn't working.

"Of course Vegeta. That's not what you said last night." She then whispered something in his ear, which made the Saiyajin Prince, blush.

They then heard a knock on the door. 

"That's Goku. Now hurry up dear. And be on your best behaviour Vegeta or you'll get none of what I just said." She then kissed his cheek and opened the door, pushing the prince out.

"Goku take good care of him!" She smiled at the younger saiyajin.

"Sure thing." Goku smiled.

"I don't need looking after!" The Prince hissed.

"Okay dear have fun!" And with that, she shut the door.

Vegeta cursed things under his breathe as he followed a very talkative Goku to a black limo.

Hehe! I had to get the saiyajin prince involved too! Ahhh, I love messing with Veggie's head! So what did you think? Well please leave a review to tell me and I'll be way happy! Sorry for any words I may have missed out or words I dunno how to spell! Well bye!!! 


End file.
